mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashrah
Ashrah is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King. Info Ashrah was once a member of Noob Sailbot's Brotherhood of Shadow, a group consisting of Never Never Land demons who worshipped the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. One day, Ashrah refused to carry out one of Noob's orders. In response, he sent her sister - a fellow member of the Brotherhood of Shadow - to kill her. While escaping her would-be assassin, she found a holy sword known as the Kriss. As she learned how to wield the blade, she started slaying hell demons with it, Ashrah began to recognise that with each one she killed, the sword progressively cleansed her spirit of evil. She then resolved to liberate herself from her inherent malevolent nature by using the Kriss to eliminate the evil within her. Each demon that she slew brought her closer to her goal of purification and, consequentially, her eventual expulsion from the Never Never Land, as that dimension could not sustain anyone with a soul containing such purity. What she did not know, however, was that her Kriss blade was actually the "Datusha", a mystical vampire-slaying weapon that corrupts its wielder with the false belief that they are using it for a greater purpose in order to continue its genocide against the vampires and other demons. At some point in the past, Ashrah allied herself with Shujinko and taught him demon slaying techniques. She came into conflict with Ermac, mistakenly believing him to be a demon and attempting to kill him, however, she was defeated. During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, she searched for Noob Sailbot, whom she considered to be a powerful demon, and slaying him would enable her to complete her ascension. After slaying a multitude of demons in the Never Never Land, Ashrah transcended that plane of hell and emerged in an unfamiliar planet, surrounded by celestial beings of light. The celestial beings made her into their chosen warrior - the wielder of the Kriss who could purify the world, and would ascend into becoming "an angel of light", once she used the weapon to "consume the darkness". After submitting to their will, Ashrah was transported to Venerus to start slaying the vampire race, which she saw as vile beings for their feeding on the blood of the living and spreading their corruption throughout the planets. She began her quest, slaying numerous vampires. However, soon she was encountered by Nitara, who was warned of this threat to her planet by the elders of Venerus. Ashrah was defeated by Nitara, who then managed to escape to Edenia. Ashrah followed her to gain the power of Blaze, in order to destroy Nitara and gain ascension. Ashrah died, along with the rest of the combatants in the battle of Armageddon. Quotes *''"I am a demon, a denizen of the Never Never Land. For ages, my sisters and I have blindly served Noob Sailbot as members of the Brotherhood of Shadow. But I questioned a command given by the wraith. To set an example, he sent my own sister to slay me. During my escape, I discovered a weapon - a sword - that seemed to be of heavenly origin. With each demonic assassin that has fallen to this blade, I have felt a strange exhilaration. It is as if the taint of evil is leaving me. Now I understand the strange sensation I feel when I exterminate a demon of the Never Land with this sword. The sword is purifying me as I cleanse the world of evil. With each fiend I eradicate, my presence here becomes more unstable... soon I will be expelled from this planet. If I were to slay a powerful demon such as Noob Sailbot himself, I would finally become an ascending demon, free from the Never Never Land forever."'' *''"After slaying countless demons with the kriss I discovered in the Never Never Land, my soul was no longer corrupt and I transcended that hell. I emerged in an unfamiliar planet at the feet of celestial beings who glowed with blinding light. They explained to me that the kriss is a tool, able to transform its finder into a warrior powerful enough to purify the world. I am their chosen one, the ascending demon they were searching for. Awestruck by their celestial beauty, I surrendered myself to the beings' will. My purpose in the cosmos was never more clear: I would do what they asked of me and consume the darkness, bringing peace to the planets. By doing so I would also achieve absolute purification - I would join them as an angel of light! The celestial beings had brought me here, a planet of darkness known as Venerus, to begin my crusade against a cunning vampire race. The vile creatures feed off the blood of their prey and spread their corruption unhindered throughout the planets. Seductive and powerful is their dark magic, but it would not save them from the purity of my holy kriss. And so I hunted them. With each vampire I "pacified", the sword crackled with holy light. I felt as though the blade and I were both growing stronger. Our strength was not enough, however, as one female vampire bested me and escaped to Edenia. Slaying her has become my focus. If I can gain power enough to defeat Nitara, nothing will prevent my ascension!"'' Journal Entry Ashrah is a demon who has discovered means for escaping the Never Never Land, a holy sword. To achieve her goal of purification, she must slay powerful evil such as Noob Sailbot with the sword. Each denizen of the Never Land she defeats brings her closer to freedom. Trivia *Ashrah's hat resembles a kasa, one worn by Japanese travellers or priests. *The kanji on her hat means "demon" or "ghost". *In Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest, Ashrah encounters Shujinko in Edenia where she explains to him that she finally purified her soul and ascended from the Never Never Land, but without her sword. She asks Shujinko to retrieve the sword for her, which he succeeds in doing so. This may explain why she still wields the Kriss in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *In Wonder Woman's ending of Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe, Wonder Woman finds a sword which looks similar to Ashrah's. Gallery Ashrah_in_Hell.jpg|Ashrah in Hell. 2_Ashrahs.png|Ashrah and her alternative costume. Ashrah_and_Havok.jpg|Havik dating Ashrah. Ashrah_descending_from_Hell.jpg|Ashrah descending from Hell. Ashrah_VS_Noob-Smoke.jpg|Ashrah fighting against Noob and Smoke. Ashrah_loading_sceen.jpg|Ashrah's loading screen. Category:Demons Category:MK Category:! Category:Cute people Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Characters Category:Protagonists